Kanda, ¿por qué llevas calcetines de patitos?
by cobrakid
Summary: Un día aburrido en la Orden, Allen descubre algo de Kanda, que nunca debió ver. Humor, algoo de shonen-ai.


Pequeña historia sobre mi pareja favorita de D. Grey-man, Allen y Kanda. Pero la verdad es que solo tiene un ligero shonen-ai a lo Clamp, (así que anti-yaoistas, podéis leerla!) Espero que os parezca tan adorable como a mi :)

Los personajes , por supuesto no me pertenecen sino que su autora es la maravillosa Katsura Hoshino, con un estilo de dibujo que mejora a cada trazo.

* * *

><p>Allen caminaba despacio. La batalla había acabado, y habían conseguido acabar con el akuma de nivel cuatro. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, y otras tantas explicaciones que dar, pero hoy no lo haría, no.<p>

Era demasiado pronto, sus heridas no habían sanado del todo (en realidad debería estar en la enfermería) y aún reinaba la confusión en lo que quedaba en pie de la orden.

Sin nada que hacer y con el estómago lleno a rebosar (Allen se había pasado más de media mañana en el comedor, engullendo todo lo que le ponían a su alcance y lo que no), el peliblanco empezaba a aburrirse. Aparte, tenía un nudo en el estómago, una angustia que Allen atribuyó a haber comido demasiado.

Buscó a Lenalee, pero, al parecer, estaba demasiado ocupada ¿consolando? a su hermano. Necesitaban tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos, y tener al joven exorcista delante no ayudaría mucho en esa misión. Así pues, Allen fue lanzado fuera de la habitación por un lloroso Komui. Oyó como su amiga le pedía perdón antes de que le cerraran la puerta en las narices. _Pobre Lenalee,_ mustió el exorcista

Entonces decidió buscar a Lavi. Le encontró poco después en la biblioteca sumergido en una montaña de libros, quejándose y con una cara de zombie digna del Krory en su momento más depresivo. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al verle, pero momentos después recibía una patada por parte de Bookman que le devolvió de lleno a sus libros. (Mejor dicho, estampó su cabeza sobre ellos)

Allen, al sentir la mirada asesina del hombre-panda, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca a sus espaldas, suspirando, y pensando en qué diablos Lavi estaba trabajando después de unos días tan horribles y duros.

Luego buscó a Link, a Miranda, a Krory, a cualquier persona que conociese ligeramente o tan solo de vista, pero todos, TODOS estaban ocupados. O en la enfermería._ ¿Soy el único que tiene el día libre? ¿O qué?, _pensó Allen medio enfadado. Hasta Tim Campy había desaparecido de su vista.

Y de repente, una bombillita se iluminó encima de la cabeza. _¡Aún no he visitado a Kanda!_ Pero la bombilla se rompió en mil pedazos rápidamente _¿Por qué iba yo a ver a bakanda?_

Siguió con ese hilo de pensamiento mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mas, al levantar la cabeza, casi se cae al suelo de bruces al ver que estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación del samurai pelinegro._ Al parecer, mi aburrimiento supera con creces mi odio por bakanda. _Allen intentó convencerse de ello, cuando llamó con un ligero golpe a la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta, entró.

Y se topó con el hermoso samurai. Estaba sentado en el suelo, meditando, con su melena lisa y negra suelta, sin el uniforme de exorcista. Kanda llevaba una simple camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos de pijama. Allen se quedó un tanto sorprendido por la relajación que se veía en la cara del japonés. Le siguió mirando cuando de repente unos puntitos amarillos atrajeron su atención.

_¿Kanda está llevando... unos calcetines de patos? _Intentó aguantar la risa pero una carcajada salió de su boca.

Kanda abrió los ojos, molesto por la intromisión. Sus cejas se juntaron con un tic, al ver al peliblanco desternillandose en el suelo, dando golpecitos con los manos en el suelo.

_- ¡Maldita fregona con patas! ¿Qué diablos haces en MI HABITACIÓN?_

Allen, aún sabiendo que estaba en un grave peligro de muerte (Porque todos sabemos que Kanda enfadado es más peligroso que tres akumas nivel 4 juntos), solo pudo revolverse en el suelo y mustiar (Buahahahaha) _P-pa-pa-paatoooos_ (Buahahahhaha)

Kanda miró a Allen interrogante, cuando se dio cuenta del por qué de la risa de su compañero. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara palida del pelinegro.

-_ ¡Estúpido moyashi!_

Allen intentó levantarse del suelo, porque la cara-tomate de Kanda le había dejado sin aliento, pero un pie enfundado en los calcetines que tanta gracia le habían hecho, le dio un golpe en el estómago, que le dejó sin respiración. Allen, retorciéndose de dolor miró al japonés, que tenía una muy preocupante sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

- _Fregona con patas, no vas a salir vivo de esta habitación._

Allen empalideció. Aún estaba débil para pelear con ese demonio de pelo negro.

- _Kanda, espera, no me... arghhh... ¡NO, ahí no!_

La gente que pasaba por allí, huyó asustada, rezando por que, fuera quien fuera, no sufriera mucho a manos de Kanda.

**Unas horas después**

Allen se despertó en una cama de la enfermería. El exorcista vampiro, que se encontraba tumbado al lado suyo, le miró con cara de preocupación. Alguien le había traído a la enfermería, inconsciente.

El joven exorcista suspiró. Iba a tenerle que bajarle los humos a ese bakanda... Pero antes tenía que esparcir por TODA LA CONGREGACIÓN, el maravilloso secreto de Yû. O quizá le haría chantaje...

Krory miró a Allen, y se cambió de camilla al ver la sonrisa malvada (y los he, he... he he he.., y luego el MUAHAHAHAHA) que murmuraba el chico entre dientes (bueno, no murmuró el MUAHAHAHA). El peliblanco, por su parte,se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia su habitación. ¡Tenía un plan maligno que preparar!

Sin embargo, de camino, se paró en seco. Algo había cambiado. Ya no sentía esa angustia que antes había aplastado sus entrañas. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Un día no era normal, ni divertido sin una pelea con su compañero.

Allen sonrío. Se dio la vuelta y cambió de dirección. Tenía que hacer otra visita a Kanda.

Y no precisamente para pelear con él...

* * *

><p>Sí, es una tontería, pero es taaaan cuco!<p>

Me gusta el concepto de `` o mierda, no puedo estar normal sin esa persona´´

Aunque te peles con ella cada vez que la ves! :)

Espero sus reviews ^^


End file.
